The Never Ending TAG!
by Serious Vampire
Summary: This is a bunch conversation I had with a friend over facebook. Mainly roleplay. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!  
This isn't like the other stories I've written...just a heads up.  
It was easier to read but when I uploaded it, it spread out...you'll see**

**This is a convo a friend and I had...you might know her as **_LissaDragonmir_

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this convo. The characters belong to Richelle Mead and the Shadow World belongs ****to**_ Kaiai_

* * *

**Both sign in**

6:57pm Me  
LISSA!  
tag!

6:58pm Latisha  
ROSE!  
:O cheat

6:58pmMe  
**Smirks**

6:58pmLatisha  
~tags bak ... runs hides, bloks mind so u cant cheat again~

6:59pmMe  
**finds Adrian asks him to find the GOLD aura** lol TAG  
**runs**

7:01pmLatisha

u cheated again ~yells at adrian ... dimitri to find rose with the help of adrain~ haha tag! ~runs hides blocks mind~ not even adrian can find me now or christian or dimitri

gets dimitri*

7:01pmMe

but i always no where dimitri is **winks**

;)

7:02pmLatisha

~rolls eyes~ oh pik one of these

rukia

ichigo

7:02pmMe

?

7:02pmLatisha

hitaguya

group

7:02pmMe

Rukia

7:03pmLatisha

okay look for a message from me in a sec

7:03pmMe

gtg b bak in 10 dinner

7:03pmLatisha

Kk

7:03pmMe

maybe more

7:04pmLatisha

K

7:24pmMe

BACK

=P

7:25pmLatisha

YAY!

7:25pmMe

TAG! **Runs**

7:25pmLatisha

hay im hiding u cant find me!

7:25pmMe

u cant reach me =P

i followed dimka

7:27pmLatisha

~yells 'adrian, dimitri,christian,eddie help me find rose!' ~ tag ~runs away hides in a place where u have to guess cause u cant get into my head~

7:28pmMe

LOL you said YOU

7:29pmLatisha

lol im not hte only one who did

the*

7:29pmMe

**Found ya** tag **hides in shadow world**

try and get me NOW =P

7:30pmLatisha

:O not fair! ~yells 'MASON TAG ROSE FOR ME'~ :P i got ma sources

wat did u think of the pic?

7:31pmMe

u cant talk to mason hes already crossed over!

its great

7:31pmLatisha

nu uh he is in shadow world all i need to do is yell i no he can hear me :)

7:32pmMe

fine ill go somewhere he cant...guess where

7:33pmLatisha

hmmmm i dont Russia

7:33pmMe

maybe =D

7:34pmLatisha

or to the most obvious place u would go to dimitri wouldnt ya

~rolls eyes~ its soo frekin obvious

7:35pmMe

u no me 2 well **smirks ~yells~ DIMITRI DON"T TAG ME!**

7:36pmLatisha

i could black mail him u no ... its not like me but in a game of tag nothing is ever fair

oh and the black mail would be telling kirova bout u 2

if that wont work ill tell ur father

7:37pmMe

he ready nos

kivora can deal

*kirova

7:38pmLatisha

mmm and wat bout everyone else i no alberta would be fine with it but how would the skool react and all the other guardians + ur mum

7:40pmMe

hmm 1stly u wont tell any1! 2ndly if u do dimitri and i will kick your but 3rdly if he wont help ill just stop taking away the darkness and send u INSANE

=P

Mwahaha

7:41pmLatisha

but if that happens u will regret it for the restof ur life and 2 if guardian belikov tries to "kick my but" as u kindly put it i can get both of ur guardian titles taken form u :)

7:42pmMe

not if no one finds u

=D

7:43pmLatisha

~yells~ the first person who tags rose will get a REALLY good reward ~smirks~ now knowing the skool there shall be alot of ppl lookingfor u :)

7:44pmMe

STALKERS!

7:44pmLatisha

lol no just a lil helping hand

7:44pmMe

but u already hav 2 lol

7:46pmLatisha

lol TAG! hahaha i love this game now i shall give adrian some sort of alcoholic drinks later :) ~runs away and yells~ if no one at all tells ROSE HATHAWAY where i am no matter how scary she is i will give a EXCELENT prize 2 ~hides and blocks mind ~

:P

7:48pmMe

**Bashes people until they tell me** ~sings~ I no where u r **appears infront of u via shadows** TAG **runs and hides on roof with sword**

7:48pmLatisha

ahhh ur gonna murder me

7:49pmMe

Lol

7:49pmLatisha

X X  
-

see im dead

7:50pmMe

lol =P

c u in a sec **goes to shadow world** HI LISSA! I'm back **grins**

=D

7:51pmLatisha

HI! ummm where the hell am i

ummm y is mason here?

7:52pmMe

S-H-A-D-O-W W-O-R-L-D Y-O-U A-R-E D-E-A-D...GOT IT?

7:53pmLatisha

okay ... wat happens now

7:53pmMe

i'll find some1 to bring u bak

**~yells~ ADRIAN BRING LISSA BACK TO LIFE**

7:54pmLatisha

good luk cause adrian cant heal and no way am i being shadow kissed to him anyways i would kill myself all over again if that happend no offense to him or anything

7:55pmMe

then he'll just bring u bak again

**grins** This is your personal hell

7:55pmLatisha

and ill keep killing myself and get it through ur thick head H-E-C-A-N-T-H-E-A-L-P-R-O-P-E-R-L-Y

7:57pmMe

u couldn't either till u brought me bak =P

7:58pmLatisha

well i no he cant heal properly cause i havent taught him for 1 and for 2 with him being drunk all the time he cant heal at all!

7:58pmMe

LOL we should post this on

7:58pmLatisha

post what our lil argument

7:59pmMe

^^ALL OF IT **grins**

7:59pmLatisha

lol well i dont have first half of convo anymore :(

7:59pmMe

i do!

8:00pmLatisha

KOOL but 1 i need to be mentioned (co-writer)  
2 we need to keep it goin  
3 wat will we call it

I am so good at cooking, even the smoke alarm is cheering me on! - luv it

8:02pmMe

LOL

8:03pmMe

how much do u hav

8:03pmLatisha

?

8:05pmMe

never mind

8:05pmLatisha

Kk

8:07pmLatisha

god there is nuffin to do

now pik one of these names

hitsuguya , ichigo, chad, group or ishida

8:08pmMe

Chad

8:08pmLatisha

kk hang on a sec

8:08pmMe

go here **(A/N** **there was a website here but I couldn't post it)**

its an awesome story

go to the first chap tho

8:10pmLatisha

Mmk

8:13pmLatisha

grrrr u will hav to choose a dif name

8:13pmMe

y

ishida

8:14pmLatisha

cause i usually find loads of things for chad but i cant seem to find 1 so choose another and ill send one of chad if i find him

... good choice

8:16pmLatisha

HA got one of chad :)

8:17pmLatisha

hmmm for them reply in the email plzzz

8:20pmLatisha

hmmmm sooooo boredededed

8:22pmMe

wat should we call this story

8:22pmLatisha

Hmmm

the never ending TAG!

8:23pmMe

THATS GREAT! I'll use that =D

8:23pmLatisha

:)

did u read my reply to the pic :)

8:24pmMe

Yep

8:25pmLatisha

:) sooo is it up yet on fan fic cuase i is favouriting starte away :)

8:26pmMe

not yet i want to end this then pu it on

8:26pmLatisha

hmmm sooo where were we ?

8:27pmMe

OOoooo CHEESE CAKE!

8:27pmLatisha

:S now im worried

8:27pmMe

dessert **winks**

8:28pmLatisha

~yells~ ROSEMARY HATHAWAY GO TO RUSSIA TO FIND THAT SPIRIT USER TO HEAL ME CAUSE I AM NOT BEING HEALED BY ADRIAN I WOULD MUCH RATHER STAY HERE .. .. nice

8:29pmMe

OKAYYYY

8:29pmLatisha

oooo a shopping mall :D im going to explor the mall a lil ~grins~

8:30pmMe

**finds ~quote~ THAT SPIRIT USER and heals you** HAPPY NOW?

8:30pmLatisha

:( i was shopping

8:31pmMe

lol SUCK

8:31pmLatisha

hang on a sec ~kills self quikly finishes shopping~ rose u may heal me now and these clothes beter come bak wif me or else

8:33pmMe

last time! **'THAT SPIRIT USER' heals you** im not doint that again!

*doing

8:34pmLatisha

fine now i got everything i need .. how are we gonna get bak to the academy cause ummmmm my card is bak with my things hehehe ~looks away guiltily~

8:34pmMe

D=

8:35pmLatisha

ummmm hang on ~ takes cell phone outa pocket, dials guardian belikovs number~ heyy dimitri its lissa umm can u kinda come get us in the jet we're stuck in russia ... .. okay thnx ~hangs up~

found a solution

8:36pmMe

i no ur prob gonna kill me but i wanna c Vampires Suck

8:37pmLatisha

WHAT! wen i see u next u r gonna sooooo die ...hang on minus the cullens that fine cause vampires are NOT! ment to sparkle

8:37pmMe

lol but the preview is FUNNY

8:37pmLatisha

mmmm wats the preview

8:38pmMe

google it...LOL

8:38pmLatisha

mmm wat do i google?

im half sleep here

8:38pmMe

Vampires Suck

8:41pmMe

LOL

8:42pmLatisha

hangon im watching video preview soo far it is hilarious :)

8:42pmMe

i no

8:43pmLatisha

lol nice

it was hialrious if it really is a movie then im sooo watching it

8:44pmMe

me too

8:44pmLatisha

hang on showing lil bro clip

8:44pmMe

k im gonna hav to go

:'(

bye c u tomorrow

8:45pmLatisha

kk baii baii c ya tomoz .. now i found out wat vampires suck is i wont kill u

baii baii

**I log out**

* * *

**lol I hope you enjoyed that!**

**~Serious~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

**Again, we were just mucking around. We'll try and talk about somethin else for the next Chap...if there is another...**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except this conversation. The characters belong to Richelle Mead and the Shadow World is **_Kaiai_**'s.**

* * *

**Both Sign In**

4:16pmLatisha

heyy heyy

4:16pmMe

tag

lol

lol

4:17pmLatisha

:O tagg

hmmmm where to hide thisll do ~ hides bloks mind~

4:18pmMe

swings sword pokes with pointy end are u here? poke poke

4:19pmLatisha

~gulp, slowly runs sooo u cant here me~

4:20pmMe

goes to shadow world... there u r appears behind u poke poke TAG! RUN

4:21pmLatisha

ummm i aint dead sooo y would i be there im at di- someones house hiding that the only hint ~runs from house to house soo u cant find me~

4:22pmMe

i can see u throu the window...duh

4:22pmLatisha

but where exactly am i?

4:23pmMe

~rolls eyes~ u no how there is that window in the shadow world

4:23pmLatisha

mmm but where am i?

4:23pmMe

i would use that to che-find u

4:24pmLatisha

mmm no cheating i just want to no where u think i am

4:25pmMe

either dimka's or christian's or the church...or anywhere else lol =)

4:26pmLatisha

nope nope and nope

4:26pmMe

then the anywhere else aplys

*applies

whateva i cant spell

,':)

4:27pmLatisha

mhm well anyways u still need to tag me

4:28pmMe

?

oooo TAG runnnnn

4:29pmLatisha

hmmm now seeing as i died and came bak this should work it may it may not ~goes to shadow world~ hehe cool it worked :) ~looks through window and finds rose, goes to rose TAG!, runnnn~ :P

4:34pmMe

S#!7

4:35pmLatisha

:P ... wats rong\

4:35pmMe

4:37pmMe

hav u read that story?

4:37pmLatisha

mmm not yet been bit busy

4:37pmMe

K

4:39pmLatisha

oooo tomoz u see me wif glasses

4:39pmMe

lol

wat colour

4:40pmLatisha

matalic blue

4:40pmMe

nice!

4:42pmLatisha

mmm wait till ya see me .. oh starting wednesday im riding to skool apparently

4:42pmMe

?

4:42pmLatisha

im getting a new bike tomoz

4:42pmMe

kk

n ull b able to see

lol

i used to wear glasses

4:43pmLatisha

Really

4:43pmMe

yep dont need em anymore

4:44pmLatisha

Mmmkk

4:44pmMe

O-O

4:44pmLatisha

lol

4:44pmMe

they gave me a headache

4:45pmLatisha

oh i got best friend charm for us hope u dont mind it being a cross tho and do u want necklace or bracelet

4:45pmMe

bracelet

4:46pmLatisha

kk

4:46pmMe

whered u get it

4:46pmLatisha

overflo or wat evs it called i can never remember

4:46pmMe

kk

5:23pmMe

H

Lol

5:26pmLatisha

lol wat happened

5:26pmMe

nfn thats wats funny

5:27pmLatisha

okayyyy then ~looks around for help~ ~thinks~ o god she just went crazy :/

5:28pmMe

ya think?

no thx 2 u

5:29pmLatisha

no i kno

u didnt need to take the darkness i couldve survived the insanity some how ~looks around~

5:30pmMe

fine u take it...thats better =)

5:31pmLatisha

hmmmm now where did adrian put that rusian vodka

?

5:32pmMe

lol under his pillow

5:32pmLatisha

ty .. ~gets russian vodka and finishes it~ dam it aint enough

~finishes adrians whole staff of alcholic rinks~ thats better

drinks*

5:33pmMe

u pass out on floor

I point and laugh

LOL SUCK!

Poke poke

Poke poke

5:34pmLatisha

~slaps rose across the face~ PISS OFF

5:34pmMe

Shit

shes ALIVE! its a miracle!

',:-l

NOT!

lol

just spirit

5:36pmLatisha

~punches in the face~ I SAID PISS OFF NOW LEAVE ME ALONE OR ELSE IM GONNA ~falls off of couch~ owww

5:37pmMe

rofl

u cant punch i didt even feel that

5:38pmLatisha

:P shut up i got a seriously bad headache and i feel like im bout to pass out :/ is that a god thing?

5:38pmMe

no prob not

LALALALALALA

5:39pmLatisha

hay ur meant to no bout this

5:39pmMe

so r u

5:39pmLatisha

grrrrr

5:39pmMe

we USED to get wasted together

5:40pmLatisha

yeh welll ... shut up

5:47pmMe

=D

6:45pmMe

omg this is like, the longest convo i've had, in like, eva

6:45pmLatisha

Lol

6:45pmMe

lol it doesn't suit me

it had almost been an hour since we spoke

6:46pmLatisha

mmm well im over my hangover

6:47pmMe

Lol

6:52pmMe

Wateva

6:53pmMe

lol lol lol lol lol lol

6:54pmLatisha

lol god im sooooo bored

6:54pmMe

i heard

sid

he told me n i believed him

im a douche i no

6:55pmLatisha

lol

6:56pmMe

r u talkin to him now

6:56pmLatisha

Yuh

6:56pmMe

lol three way convo

6:56pmLatisha

Mmm

7:04pmMe

lol im talkin 2 JH

7:04pmLatisha

Really

7:04pmMe

Yep

7:12pmMe

well done!

7:13pmLatisha

hmmm wa im up im up

7:13pmMe

*well...done

JH

7:13pmLatisha

mmm wat bout jh

7:14pmMe

i was tlkn 2 him

duh

7:15pmLatisha

mmmm i no dat ... im talking to other people aswell

7:15pmMe

who do u lyk? i revealed

7:15pmLatisha

no1

7:15pmMe

Bullshit

7:16pmLatisha

no it aint

7:16pmMe

fine I believe u ~sarcasm~

jks

7:17pmLatisha

no u dont but its tru i swear itt

7:18pmMe

by the angel

7:18pmLatisha

by the angel

7:18pmMe

ok then

...

The Never Ending TAG! 2,081 90 89

2,081 words

90 hits

89 viewers

7:19pmLatisha

wow

7:19pmMe

i no right

7:20pmLatisha

sooo is chap 2 up yet

7:20pmMe

should i use this?

7:21pmLatisha

u can if u want its just a lil crazier than the last ;)

7:21pmMe

k

but we need to end it

soon

7:22pmLatisha

hmmmm ~yells~ ROSE TAGS OVER DIMITRI IS HERE WITH THE JET!

7:23pmMe

YAY!

DIMITRI

grabs dimitri and kisses him

7:23pmLatisha

ewwww get a room

7:24pmMe

u never

a church isn't counted as a room

7:24pmLatisha

~gives rose evil eye~ hay not tru and u just let everyone in russia plaus the guardians on the jet no that includes ur mum

plus*

7:25pmMe

again...THEY CAN DEAL! !

7:25pmLatisha

righio then well im going on bored to sleep its been a long day :)

7:26pmMe

Kk

7:26pmLatisha

baii

there its now finished

7:27pmMe

jumps into dimitris arms and he carries me to private room bye All

winks

lol bye!

**Both Sign Out**

* * *

**This is usually how ALL our convos start, but we'll try somethin different next time.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**~Serious~ ****& ****~LissaDragonmir~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!**

**I know I said 'we'd try to talk about something else but...SHE STARTED IT! lol =P**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except this conversation. The characters belong to Richelle Mead and the Shadow World is **_Kaiai_**'s.**

* * *

**Both Sign In**

9:00pmLatisha

ROSE

!

Tag

9:00pmMe

LISSA

...dam

9:00pmLatisha

~runns away hides and blocks mind~ :P

9:01pmMe

ta...DAM!

9:01pmLatisha is offline.

9:01pmLatisha is online.

9:01pmMe

=(

whered u go?

9:02pmLatisha

:P ~runs away and hides behind guardian belikov for cover~ help me shes trying to kill me

9:03pmMe

Move dimka**...*dimitri steps aside quickly*** ...ummm TAG?...**RUN!...Hiding!**

9:04pmLatisha

~tags dimitri~ runs and hides HA!

9:04pmMe

lol RUN FASTER!

9:05pmMe

**trips** SHIT! **Dimitri catches up to me** Shhh don't tag me

9:05pmLatisha

~runs past christian~ runnnn for ur lifeeeee ~runs faster and hides~

9:05pmMe

**sneaks up on Lissa**

9:06pmMe

**both yell** TAG! **Runs away and climbs up rope to roof** lol =P You can't get us!

9:07pmLatisha

fine ~goes to shadowworld now where is he? oh there he is tags mason and disappears~ :P i cant get you but he can

9:08pmMe

he'll go right throo me

9:08pmLatisha

ummm u put the whole convo up including me asking for u to pika name as in rukia ect

9:08pmMe

yep =D

9:09pmLatisha

tag! ~runs away strate to ... a shoppng mall and hides~ :P

9:11pmMe

**uses bond to find u sneaks up behind u** AAAAAAAHHHH...ummm BOO? TAG! **RUN!**

9:11pmLatisha

:O not fair ~yells~ ADRIAN IF U TAG ROSE U GET ANY REWARD U LIKE EVN IF IT MEANS ROSE FOR A DAY! :P ner ner i got ya now

9:14pmMe

EWWWW...dam...GET OFF ME YOU CREEP! **pushes Adrian away Dimitri appears behind adrian and slowly taps him on the shoulder ~TAP TAP TAP~ **

**Adrian jumps**

9:14pmLatisha

lol im goin to hav some injuries to heal soon aint i

9:14pmMe

AHHHH **he screams**

9:15pmLatisha

lol tag! ~runs~

9:16pmMe

**dimitri lifts him by the shirt and opens the door He thros adrian into the wall with a bit too much force**

**~BANG~**

AND STAY OUT! fimitri yells

*Dimitri

9:16pmLatisha

ow ~yells~ GUARDIAN BELIKOV STOP IT I DONT WANT TO MANY INJURIES TO HEAL ~continues to run~

9:18pmMe

too late **I mumbled under my breath**

9:19pmLatisha

~looks around, stumbles, and collapses~

Ow

9:19pmMe

?

y r u collapsing?

9:19pmLatisha

to much spirit plus trip to shadow world uses alot of enrgy

9:20pmMe

sook

=P

9:20pmLatisha

haye ur a deathdealer u dont use alot of energy to get to the shadowworld plus ur made to use this much energy im not

9:21pmMe

gtg soon asteadford or wateva u spell it practice

my solo sucks

9:21pmLatisha

hey so does mine

9:21pmMe

its 3rd grade =(

9:22pmLatisha

lol mine aint its complicated

9:22pmMe

but the people im versin are 17!

im vs tiff

and erin

and joash

9:23pmLatisha

WAT! thats insane

9:23pmMe

i no thats y i need to pratice

9:23pmLatisha

kay well u go practice

9:23pmMe

do u wanna put this 1 up

never mind ill do it

9:24pmLatisha

yuh sure but one thing first

9:24pmMe

it wont b up till friday tho

9:24pmLatisha

WHERE IS ADRIANS STASH OF DRINKS HE HID THEM AGAIN! I NEED VODKA

KK

9:25pmMe

try under the bed

k gtg bye

9:25pmLatisha

baii baii

9:25pmMe

TAG lol

**I signed out**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**~Serious~ ****& ****~LissaDragonmir~**


End file.
